Tours Estelares/Leyendas
|disuelta = 4 DBY |era = *Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión *Era de la Nueva República |afiliación = Oficina de Turismo Galáctico }} Tours Estelares, también conocido como Tours Estelares Líneas espaciales, era una agencia de viajes interestelares que daba giros a los planetas y lunas más prominentes de la galaxia. La compañía ya existía para la época de las Guerras Clon, pero se vio obligada a declararse en quiebra en el 4 DBY, después de una serie de accidentes dramáticos. Historia [[Archivo:C3PO Star Tours.jpg|thumb|left|C-3PO en el hangar del puerto espacial.]] La agencia de viajes Tours Estelares existía ya por la época de las Guerras Clon, un conflicto pan-galáctico que estalló en el 22 ABY.The New Essential Chronology En ese momento, la compañía organizó visitas a Glee Anselm, un planea de agua con clima tropical.The Clone Wars Campaign Guide Sin embargo, la línea estelar expandió su negocio en algún punto entre el 1 y el 0 ABY,Según Star Wars Insider 127, p. 48, Star Tours: The Adventures Continue tiene lugar entre [[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] y [[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]]. En la cola de la atracción, el droide G2-9T se refiere a la base secreta de la Alianza Rebelde, el Gran Templo en Yavin 4. Según Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika, los Rebeldes solo adquirieron la llave del Gran Templo en el 1 ABY. La atracción debe por lo tanto tener lugar después de eso. abriendo una nueva terminal espacial intergaláctica en una estación espacial en el sistema Tierra, que compartió con otras compañías miembros de la Oficina de TurismoGaláctico. La agencia esperaba promover el viaje irrestricto a través de la galaxia a pesar de la opresión del Imperio. El capitán alderaaniano Raymus Antilles ayudó en el lanzamiento de la línea espacial asignando a los droides C-3PO y R2-D2 para que ayudaran a lanzar su nuevo puerto espacial.Star Tours: The Adventures Continue opening crawl shown at the Florida Grand Opening. En un viaje temprano, antes de la salida de la nave de la terminal, los agentes Imperiales descubrieron la presencia de un espía Rebelde a bordo e intentaron arrestar al Rebelde. La nave despegó y se abrió paso entre las naves Imperiales que rodeaban la estación espacial, paralizando a un [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I]] en el proceso. Después de ser perseguida a través del hiperespacio, el Deslizador Estelar 1000 aterrizó y entregó al espía a la seguridad. El vuelo también poseía una política de no fumar, que de acuerdo con el droide G2-9T, también se extendía al equipaje. Además, también tenía una política contra el contrabando de droides en el equipaje, aunque G2-T9 a menudo hacía la vista gorda. También se les prohibió a los animales ingresar a los vuelos, requiriendo que cualquier animal que se encontrara en el equipaje fuera puesto en cuarentena. Los pasajeros debían usar gafas de vuelo durante los viajes. Además, a veces se les pidió a los pasajeros que durante este tiempo trajeran formularios de autorización Imperial para acceder a ciertos destinos, como el Espacio Bothan, y también se les prohibió aceptar paquetes de personas no identificadas.Mentioned in the queue-area video for the Disneyland Tokyo version of Star Tours: The Adventures Continue En el momento de la Batalla de Yavin, el crucero espacial de Tours Estelares, Tzarina, estuvo involucrado en un trágico accidente que le costó la vida a la mayoría de sus pasajeros. Por razones desconocidas, el Capitán droide de la nave decidió cambiar de rumbo hacia Yavin para mostrarles a sus pasajeros “algo fantástico”. Una vez allí, el yate colisionó con una variante de caza TIE no identificado que estaba dando vueltas por el espacio. La colisión provocó que el hipermotor del Tzarina se iniciara y lanzo la nave al hiperespacio. Cuando salió del hiperespacio, se estrelló con Dathomir en el sector Quelii. Se sabía que solo un pasajero había sobrevivido al accidente, el cual se había dirigido a la Avanzada de Comercio de Dathomir, donde contó a otros su historia.Star Wars Galaxies Inmediatamente después de la Batalla de Endor, Tours Estelares buscó capitalizar la repentina fama del sector Moddell al prometer “salidas diarias convenientes a la exótica luna de Endor” a lo largo de la decadente Vía Santuario. Durante este tiempo, C-3PO y R2-D2 nuevamente trabajaron brevemente para la agencia, después de que la agencia los aceptara temporalmente mientras sus dueños en la Nueva República luchaban contra los tofs durante la Invasión Nagai-Tof. Un piloto de este vuelo, RX-24, no logró llegar a la luna Endor y salió rápidamente del sistema para entrar en una batalla entre la Nueva República y los restos del Imperio Galáctico junto con la tercera Estrella de la Muerte. Varios meses después, luego de una variedad de accidentes y mala administración, la compañía fue expulsada del negocio. Flota thumb|300px|Un Deslizador Estelar 3000 en Endor. La flota de Tours Estelares estuvo alguna vez dominada por Deslizadores Estelares 1000 de 40 pasajeros pilotada por droides piloto de la serie AC, pero en años posteriores, la aerolínea utilizó una flota de nuevos Deslizadores Estelares 3000, y Transportes 22. Estas naves eran pilotadas por droides piloto de la serie RX cuestionablemente competentes, y llevaban una unidad astromecánico. A pesar de la afirmación de la agencia de que las naves estaban muy avanzadas, a menudo necesitaban reparaciones. Tours Estelares usó otras naves además del Deslizador Estelar. La desafortunada Tzarina era una nave corelliana similar a una Corbeta CR70 o CR90. Paquetes vacacionales *Paquete Submarino Deluxe *Endor Express *Paquete Familiar de Aventura *Paquete de Frontera de Vacaciones *Crucero Luz de luna *Paquete de Escape de Tours Estelares *Migración a Tatooine *Excursión de vacaciones no identificada de Tours Estelares Destinos *Balmorra *Bar NethStar Tours (Tokyo version) *Behpour *Berchest *Bespin *Bimmisaari *Bogden *Carosi XII *Cato Neimoidia *Chandrila *Christophsis *Corellia *Coruscant *Dac *Dagobah *Dantooine *Dathomir *El Borde de la Galaxia *Elshandruu Pica *Emperatriz Teta *Endor (Endor Express) *Etti *Felucia *Garos IV *Geonosis *Glee Anselm *Hoth *Ithor *Kalarba *Kamino *Kashyyyk *Kway Teow *Mandalore *Malastare *Metalorn *Muunilinst *Mustafar *Mygeeto *Naboo *Nubia *Ord Cantrell *Ord Mantell *Panna *Polis Massa *Praya *Rafa V *Ralltiir *Rhen Var *Rodia *Ryloth *Shili *Shumari *Skako *Storinal *Tatooine (Migración a Tatooine) *Telerath *Teyr *Trandosha *Umgul *Utapau *Xagobah *Yavin 4 }} Entre bastidores thumb|250px|Un Deslizador Estelar 1000 en los cielos de [[Coruscant/Leyendas|Coruscant.]] Star Tours es una atracción de un parque temático ubicado en Tomorrowland en Disneyland, así como en otros tres parques temáticos de Disney, incluidos los Disney's Hollywood Studios orientados a la cinematografía en Walt Disney World. Originalmente abierto en Disneyland en 1987 con un solo vuelo, el "Endor Express", Star Tours ha sido rediseñado para que haya hasta 54 experiencias diferentes disponibles para los pasajeros. Los destinos ahora incluyen Coruscant, Naboo, Tatooine, Hoth, Kashyyyk, Geonosis y la primera Estrella de la Muerte. La canonicidad de los eventos representados en la experiencia original de Star Tours ha sido disputada por muchas razones, la más obvia es la inclusión de la Estrella de la Muerte. Dado que la presencia de R2-D2 a bordo del Deslizador Estelar 3000 impide los eventos que tuvieron lugar durante la Batalla de Yavin o la Batalla de Endor, algunos consideraron la Estrella de la Muerte vista como el prototipo de Estrella de la Muerte construido en Las Fauces, sin embargo no coincide con el aspecto esquelético del prototipo y Endor está lejos de Las Fauces. R2-D2 también se contabiliza durante ese evento. Esto puede haber indicado que era una Estrella de la Muerte no revelada o, como algunos sugirieron, una esfera habitable modificada. Leland Chee lo denominó tentativamente Estrella de la Muerte III, y luego se confirmó como canon en el blog de StarWars.com Convenient Daily Departures: The History of Star Tours. La misma fuente también colocó el evento en cuestión durante la Guerra Nagai-Tof para explicar la presencia de C-3PO y R2-D2 en el paseo. En la versión del paseo de Disneyland Tokyo, se agregaron ubicaciones adicionales de planetas/astro como escenarios visitable: específicamente, el mundo desértico de Bar Neth, el mundo acuático de Praya y el Borde de la Galaxia. Estos lugares, así como el metraje, se reutilizaron de hecho de los tres finales para el extinto recorrido de Epcot, Horizons, con respecto a Mesa Verde, Castillo del Mar y Colonia Espacial Brava Centauri, respectivamente. Las terminaciones y los escenarios de ese viaje trataban los conceptos de agricultura de zona árida, colonización oceánica y colonización espacial, respectivamente. La agencia de viajes Tours Estelares se ha comparado con las aerolíneas de la vida real, incluida la forma en que operan al cargar a los pasajeros en los vuelos. Apariciones * * * * *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' * *''Star Tours'' Fuentes * * * *''George Lucas: The Creative Impulse'' * * *''Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina'' *''Star Wars: The Official Magazine 4'' *''Star Wars: Chronicles'' * *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Magazine 31'' *''Star Tours toy line'' * *Leland Chee's comments on the canonicity of Star Tours *''The Cinema of George Lucas'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The Star Wars Poster Book'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''The Star Wars Vault'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * * * * Notas y referencias Véase también *Tours Galácticos *Roon Tours Categoría:Tours Estelares